HetaOni: It's Only Got Worse
by LeikoLauren
Summary: My little rewrite of HetaOni. I know it won't be as good as the true HetaOni, but still. Constructive Criticism is very appreciated, as are flames. DISCONTINUED. ADOPTED BY AEOLYS!
1. The Mansion

Me: …HetaOni~ There thou art thou, HetaOni…*sighs dreamily*

Micronesia: …Whut?

Me: Heh~ I'm rewriting HetaOni, but I'm gonna make it stay as close to the original as possible. It won't be word to word, but I'll rewatch SotetAG's HetaOni subs again. No worries~ If you hate it, let me know. I'll try and make it suit your tastes. Flames are welcome. They help me improve, and so does constructive criticism.

No inconvenience towards the creators of HetaOni and AoOni.

I know this will never be as good as the true HetaOni…but I'm giving it a go.

This story will have a few omakes and fillers. And maybe some new scenes. And for those cupid players…some romantic scene. But not many. Fights will most likely be detailed. And I'd never forget about the Mochi like some nations did…xD

On with the story!

…HetaOni…

_Bounce, bounce, bounce._

A small white blob with glasses and what seemed to be hair sticking up, bounced through eerily quiet hallways. It let out small squeaks as it bounced along, body rippling.

It eventually arrived at the door. It threw it's small body at the wooden door.

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

It repeated it several times, before huffing. It prepared itself for one last blow, transparent eyes narrowing.

_BANG._

No avail. The door didn't budge. It was locked. It growled quietly, before it's eyes widened.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Footsteps signalled that someone, or something, was coming. Closer, and closer, before the hall went black and it let out a eardrum breaking squeal.

…HetaOni…

A deserted house on a mountain, about three hours on foot from the World Summit Place…no one knows how long it has been there or who used to live there. Rumour had it that it was haunted…

"Vee~ It's here! It's really here!" Italy Veneziano cried happily, dashing up to the large mountain.

"I thought it was just a rumour…I never thought we'd actually find it…" Japan muttered, walking behind his fellow Former-Axis.

"It has such a desolate feel…" the former 'awesome' nation of Prussia said, coming up from behind them. "Not bad!" he chuckled.

Germany also came up to them, eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think it's very interesting, though…" He had a strange feeling about this place…

Japan spoke up. "Me neither…can't we just look at it from the outside and then go back?"

"Awwh~" Italy whined, slightly keeping his distance. "After all the trouble we went through to find it? C'mon, let's just go in for a little while~"

Germany didn't answer to that.

"Come on, West, Japan! Let's go in!" Prussia yelled, twisting the door knob and pulling the door open.

And with that, they entered the mansion…not knowing what was waiting for them…

…HetaOni…

"…It's cleaner then I thought~" Italy was the first to speak up, looking around the hallway.

Germany's eye twitched. He seriously felt something weird. "H-hey, can we go now?"

"Kesesese! What's the matter, West? You scared? And did the awesome me just hear you stutter?" Prussia grinned, teasing his brother, whispering- "Is little Westie scared? Does he want big bruder to hold him and comfort him? Kesesesesese!"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the right.

Germany stood up straight on alert, eyes widening.

"L-look, we should really be going now…"

"Oh, don't be silly. It's not like there's any ghosts or anything. Where's your common sense?" Japan spoke up, moving towards the source of the crash.

"Kesese! Be careful, Japan!" Prussia warned, chuckling out of habit.

"I know, I'll just go see what the source was, then I'll be right back." The Asian nation sighed.

…HetaOni…

Omake Theatre!

Omake One!

"N'awwh, is Westie-Westie scared?" Prussia cooed, giving his brother a noogie.

"Let go! Bruder! You dumkoppf(Sp?)!"

"Vee~ Germany! I wonder if there's pasta here? If so, we can put it on each other and eat it—"

"Italia!" Germany blushed, breaking free from his brother and swatting the Italian on the head.

"Kesesese! West! You sure have learnt from big bruder, eh?" the albino chortled.

"Prussia!"

"Kesesese! Wait until I tell France and Spain! Gwahahahaha!"

Omake End.

Chapter One /End

…HetaOni…

Me: Now seems like a good time to end. Well…BYYYYYEEEEE~!

Micronesia: Farewell! It was nice meeting you!

Me: We're not going forever! **–**Excalibur voice- Fool!

Micronesia: Okayy…get the cane out of my face…

Me: Love you all! Bye~

A/N /End


	2. Finding Germany

Me: Two reviews? I'm so happy! XD

Micronesia: …Good for you.

Me: Yayy~ -Dances-

Micronesia: We last left off where Japan was about to check out what the source of the crash was. What will he find? What will happen?

Me: HetaOni – A New – Ahoy!…BEGIN!

…HetaOni…

Japan walked away from the main room and entered a hall. It was a rather clean and empty hall, with two doors. One to the side, and one straight up. He tried the side door.

_Rattle. Rattle._

"Oh…it appears to be locked…" he muttered to himself. He decided to leave that door and continue to the other door. Before he arrived at the other door, he checked his belongings and tried to remember what he knew.

Curse – Conjures all resentment to your opponent.

A Tachi.

A Otafuku Mask.

And a kimono and a nice pair of easy to move in sandals.

He arrived at the door, opened it, and entered the room. It appeared to be a kitchen. He checked the lounging area, seeing nothing, then he checked the food area.

There was another door, so he went to it. He attempted to open it, but…

"…It won't open."

He checked the sides and the cupboards, before he finally looked down. He saw a broken plate next to the side.

"This plate is broken…" he murmured. "I have to be careful to not hurt myself…"

Sighing and straightening his shoulders, he walked towards the door.

"I guess that plate was the source…nothing important…anyways, I should really go back."

He exited the kitchen and made his way down the hall, and to the main room.

Upon arriving, he was shocked to see that he's allies were not there. The main room was completely empty and silent…

"Did…did they leave, after all?" he pondered, taking a few steps forward. "…How regrettable…"

He made his way to the front door, clutching the door knob and tugging.

_Rattle. Rattle._

"…" there was a long silence. "…It…it won't open…"

He heaved a sigh, then turned on his heels and walked past the stairs.

He entered a different, sort of Japanese style room with…SLIIIIDDDDDYYYY DOOOORRRRRS. Ahem. Sorry…

It had another door branching to another room, so he tried that. Once again it was…

"…Not again…It seems to be locked." He sweatdropped.

He left that door and checked the rest of the green coloured room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing was there, apart from a plain poster with writing on. …But that's not important.

He sighed for the umpteenth time. "A majority of these rooms are locked…" he stated the obvious.

He left the Japanese room and went to the direction he didn't check, excluding the stairs.

There was another door branching off, but guess what? It was locked!

He followed the hall and entered another section. There was two doors. One branching off, and one straight up…with a giant, stark naked, grey thing infront of it.

He tried to keep calm as his eyes snapped open. The…grey alien…thing…monster..creature…let's just call it a thing, entered the room, disappearing from sight.

"W-what was that just now?" he whispered, still calm, but slightly nervous. "…Maybe…I'm just getting tired…"

Wanting to keep away from the THING for as long as possible, he entered the first room.

Turns out, there was a bathroom. Hooray. Oh, wait, Japan's not amused. Sorry.

He checked the sink and shelves. Nothing. He checked the toilet, opening the lid. Nothing. Yet.

Rubbing his left eye, he left the bathroom.

"Oh great, I have to go to where that THING is…" he groaned, crossing his arms. He tried the door, but this time, he let out a sigh of relief when it turns out it was locked.

Leaving that hall, he went back to the main room and up the stairs…

Chapter Two. /End

Omake Theatre!

Omake Two!

'What is that thing?' Japan thought, eyes widening. The thing seemed to sense him and turned around.

And started speaking in a deep husky voice. "You like what you see?"

'It can talk?' Japan thought, feeling a headache coming on.

"Too bad…YoU wIll DiE!"

Japan opened his mouth to shout, but it was too late. The THING swiped it's clawed hand, slashing open his stomach. Japan dropped to the ground, blood pooling around him.

"That's what you get for being a PeRvErT. I'm just trying to go to the library!" the THING said.

"Ugh…I-Italia…G-germa-ny…Prussi…a…" he coughed. "…H-ow regret..able.."

Omake Two. /End

…HetaOni…

Me: I'm sorry, Japan. It's one of the English Version's GAME OVERs. Without the pervert part. Forgive me.

Micronesia: He will. He forgives everyone.

Me: Why won't you go away?

Micronesia: …Because I live with you, right?

Me: …So you do. Crappy chapter, but I love youuuuuuu~ Bye!


	3. Obtaining Water?

Me: Hello! *Waves*

Slovakia: Hi! Lauren would like to apologize for the late update...

Me: Indeed! I'm ever so sorry! Hahah! On with the story!

###

Japan walked up the stairs and turned right, heading towards the door. Thankfully, it was unlocked. He entered the room, and examined it. It was a simple room with a bed, rug, shelves, and a desk. But what stood out, was a green curtain in the top-left corner. Before checking it out, he looked at the shelves, before going towards the curtain.

He paused, before walking away. "..."

He shrugged before exiting the room and heading towards the two doors on the left. The one he tried wouldn't open, so he tried the other one. And thank God, it was open.

The layout of the room was the same as the room with the curtain, but there was a whip on the bed.

He walked over to it and spoke aloud. "Germany-san's whip?! It's worn from use..." He picked it up and hooked it onto his belt.

"But I wonder...what's it doing in a place like this?"

He exited the room and head down towards the other rooms, taking a left turn, and trying the door, which turned out, was locked. He headed right towards the last two rooms on that floor.

He opened one door which was unlocked, and entered. The room had the same layout as the other rooms, but this room was slightly larger. He examined it, found nothing special, and left the room. He checked the final room, but that was locked also.

Deciding to go back to the room with the curtain, he walked off.

Opening the door and moving towards the curtain, he yanked it open, and let out a startled gasp. Stepping back unsurely, Germany walked out.

"G-germany-san!"

Germany started shaking as Japan looked at him as if he had just grown a second head.

Japan ignored this though, and got straight to the point, as always. "Where are the others?"

Germany didn't answer and continued to tremble. Japan sighed, and said...

"You look shaken. I'll go and get you a drink..."

He exited the room, and went downstairs, heading towards the kitchen.

He tested the tap, only to heartbreakingly find, that it wasn't working.

"I guess I have to look for water elsewhere..." he groaned.

Leaving the kitchen, he headed towards the bathroom.

After entering the bathroom, he looked at the toilet. "W-well...this _is_ water too...never mind. I'll keep looking..." he headed towards the sink. "Maybe I can get water here?"

He turned the tap, and miraculously, water came out. "It is unfiltered though...and it might be fatally dangerous...oh never mind."

He stored the water? into a random cup, and exited the bathroom.

He decided to head back up stairs to give the water? to Germany.

He entered the dubbed "Curtain Room", and gave the water? to Germany.

"Germany-san. I brought you some water. Please drink it and try to calm down..."

Germany finally stopped shaking and took the water.

"Is this really water?"

"Well, judging from it's colour..."

Neither of them were really sure.

"...I see. I'm sorry for falling apart. I feel much better now thanks to you."

"I'm glad." he rephrased his previous question. "Now where are the others?"

Germany sighed and answered. "Im...not sure. At any rate, we ran for our lives. Those two went in different directions though...I think. I'm sorry. Just give me time to pull myself together."

"Alright. I'll go look for those two. Just try to get some rest."

"Japan...i'm sorry. Here. I found this while I was running." he passed Japan a key which had a tag saying 'Library Key - 1F'. "Maybe it can be of some use to you..."

"Arigato."

And with that, Germany went back into the room behind the curtain, while Japan left the room, and headed downstairs.

###

Me: Read and Review my lovelies~ Bye!


	4. The Library

Me: Sorry for not updating! Oh yeah! I managed to download the final instalment of the English Demo. And I completed it today. I cried. And it motivated me to update this. Yayyy! On with the story.

**.XX.**

"Honestly...that Germany-san...western nations are so confusing..." Japan muttered to himself, as he reached the library, unlocking the door, not knowing the fate that awaited him, until he saw _it_.

That same, stark-naked grey thing that the was colour of England's scones, was pacing around the bookshelves. Japan's breath caught in his throat. It didn't notice him.

He slowly walked towards the table, looking around the room. It wasn't there. The monster wasn't there. Phew. He stopped at a bookshelf.

"...I can't resist." he sighed, picking up a book. A page caught his eye. It was written in Japanese, and it was something about a technique called Dismissal? He read through it, and it clicked.

Dismissal was a technique he had learnt years ago, but had sadly forgotten. Now it all came back to him. He put the book back, and looked at the table. Scattered papers, an open book, and an onigiri.

...Excuse me?

An onigiri?

"What's an onigiri doing here?" Japan mumbled, picking it up and looking at it. Suddenly he heard heavy breathing coming from behind the bookshelf. He looked up and saw that horrifying grey thing. "O-oh no..."

Japan bolted into a run towards the door, the monster hot on his heels. He grabbed the door handle and attempted to open the door. Only, it didn't budge.

"The key!" he spotted it hidden behind several bookshelves.

"How'd it get over there?!"

No time for that, Japan.

The monster swiped at him as he dodged. "You leave me no choice!" He pulled his katana out of it's sheath, and lunged at the grey. He did several handsigns which he hadn't used since his ninja days, and shouted. "Curse!"

The creature winced as it was paralyzed, and Japan took advantage of that, and cut himself so his blood was on the blade. He did more handsigns. "How regrettable...DISMISSAL!"

The creature let out a howl, lashing out at the Asian nation, snagging his stomach, before it bolted back. Blood splattered onto the ground, but it was only a few small drops. He took this oppurtunity to make a dash for the key. He grabbed it then ran back to the door, unlocking it, running out, then slamming it behind him.

He leant against it, panting. "W-what...I...never mind..." he gasped, trying to calm down. He took out a few bandages and treated his wounds. He winced slightly, before he decided to head back into the library.

Upon entering, he realized the monster was no where to be found. The blood splatters where still there, but it was eerily quiet. There was a key lying on the middle of the room.

He walked over cautiously, before bending over to pick it up.

**.XX.**

Me: Yeah. I can't remember what room that key was for. I'll have a look. Bye!


	5. Meeting Mr Mochi

Me: Hello guys! I hope you all had a great Christmas! There will probably be at least two more updates for this year, then that's it! Oh yeah. Thank you so much, SilvermistAnimelover for telling me what happens next, and the descriptions for Curse and Dismissal. Anyways...without further ado...on with the story!

**.XX.**

Japan read the label on the key. _4th Floor - Side Room._

"...The...fourth floor? Okay..." he straightened up, casting one more glance around the room, then left.

He made his way up numerous staircases, before reaching the final floor. He tested the key in the doors, until finally, he unlocked one. Stepping inside, he glanced around.

"...It's rather...plain."

He noticed a chair against the wall. "I-is that...no...it can't be..." He shook his head. He headed towards a small shelf, before he heard something coming from behind it. He raised an eyebrow.

Moving the shelf, he saw a...

"A...a mochi?!"

The mochi was white, and squishy, and plushy, and had adorable transparent blue eyes, and it was cute, and it was so unique!

No, seriously.

"W-what are you doing here? Mochi? No wait...what is wrong with this house? The silence, the cleaness, the monster, the barred windows, that chair, and now this mochi?" Japan asked. He shook his head again.

"I have to go now, Mochi-san. I will come back for you later with Germany-san. Maybe he can get you out."

He left the room.

"Time to help Germany-san out of the closet."

He headed back to the door that Germany was behind. He knocked on it.

"Germany-san?"

"Ah! Is that you, Japan?"

"Hai. Can you come out? There is a Mochi stuck in the wall and I cannot get it out. Please can you help?"

"Ah...well...you see...I dropped my whip while I was running, and-"

"Oh! What a coincidence! I found your whip while I was looking around."

He passed the whip to Germany, much to Germany's distress.

"So now can you-"

"Japan!"

"Ah!"

Japan jumped as Germany yelled.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm so hungry I can't move! Please can you get me something to eat?" Germany asked hurriedly. Japan's eye twitched.

"Okay..."

'Food?! Is he insane?! In this place?! Ugh...' he thought.

"Thank you. By the way...have you found my bruder?"

"Ah, no. He and Italy-kun are still missing. But I'm sure they're fine...somehow..."

"Okay. Thanks again, Japan."

Japan went outside.

"Honestly...the things I do for him."

He headed downstairs to search for some food. That hasn't expired yet.

**.XX.**

Me: Yes. It's short. A majority of this story's chapters will be short, due to my stupid memory. So yeah...I'm so sorry that it's boring! But it's only the beginning! I assure you, once the Allies arrive and everything, it will start to kick up! ...Hopefully. It depends on my writing skills, really. I suck at writing fanfiction! *headdesk* I'm a failure...Anyways. That's one of the things of my Reasons why Lauren's a fail list. I'll give you a jar of Canada's maple syrup if you guess where I got that from. He's a youtuber! And he is mighty fyne. *Coughs* Anyways. Please leave a review telling me if it's good, bad, or in between! Constructive criticism is fine with me! I'm one of those people who is kind natured, calm, easy-going...*shot* Yeah, so...bye! :)


	6. That Damn Thing

Me: Hey guys! The answer to the "Now Where Did Lauren Get That Phrase?" is... Danisnotonfire! Woot. Anyways. Thank you again, to my newly appointed "Story Helper" who is telling me what happens next... SilvermistAnimeLover! :) You're so nice~ Anyways. On with the story!

**.XX.**

After leaving the room that he had now dubbed - "Germany's Slave Driver Room", he decided to head downstairs to investigate the room where he first saw that...THING. Spy Kids style. ...No, srsly. Anyways!

Upon reaching the said room, he found that the door was now mysteriously open, revealing utter darkness.

"N-nani?" he whispered, his eyes widening. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the room, just as the door swung shut behind him. He's breath caught in his throat as he fumbled to find the switch. The air was cold, and he could feel goosebumps appearing over his arms.

After locating the switch, he flicked it. Only to come face to face with big, black eyes. He stifled a scream as it swiped at him. He jumped back, unsheathing his katana. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the Thing. Cutting his thumb so his blood was on the blade, and doing a series of handsigns, he shouted out.

"I'm sick of looking at your face...DISMISSAL!"

The creature was pushed back, but soon attacked.

"YoU wIlL...nOt...EsCaPe!"

A light, something that reminded Japan of lightning, struck Japan, as he quickly leapt out of the way, landing with a crash near some water basins. He let out a hiss of pain as he felt blood pour from his shoulder. But something irked him. Did that thing just speak?

He stood up, staggering from pain, as he saw the Thing ready for another attack. Oh, but Japan's Japanese Pride would be wounded if he lost here. He did another series of handsigns, and shouted.

"CURSE!"

This hit the creature dead on as it crashed back into some shelves, unmoving.

Japan panted as he straightened up, clutching his shoulder that was bleeding quickly. "...How regrettable..." he said harshly, his voice cold. Suddenly, the creature stood up and roared. All of a sudden, the lights flickered out. Japan cursed in Japanese under his breath as he searched for the switch again. That's when he heard it.

"YoU...wIlL...DIE!"

He found the switch and flicked it on. Nothing was there.

'W-what the...' he thought. He shrugged it off reluctantly. Until something caught his eye.

He looked at the ground, and saw that it was a key. He grabbed it, and read the label.

_2F - South Western Bedroom._

He shook his head to clear his fatigue, and headed off.

That reminds him. He still hasn't found food for Germany yet.

**.XX.**

Me: I know, I know. I know you all want to see Prussia, but...I don't want another fight scene in one chapter...DON'T HURT ME! Read and review~


	7. Finding Prussia

Me: Ciao, people! :) How are you all? As a few of you may of noticed, I have recently been deleting several of my stories. The thing is, I just can manage them all. But have no fear! I will not delete HetaOni. It's just...updates will be less frequent. And chapters will probably be shorter. To keep you all annoyed. JUST KIDDING. Especially with school starting back up on Monday..._ So now, I only have two stories to manage. This, and Shades of Red, Shades of Yellow, which I have put on temporary hiatus...I don't wanna live anymorrrreeee...:'( Anyways. ON WITH THE STORY!

**.XX.**

After arriving at the room that the key unlocked, he unlocked the door, and entered the room. He thought for a second, and after deciding he didn't want another encounter with that...THING, he locked the door.

He scanned the room quickly, until a tuft of silver hair caught his eye. He quietly crept behind the tuft, seeing it flinch as he stepped on a creaky floorboard, and extended his hand. Only to nearly have it chopped off by a rusty old sword.

"STAY AWAY!" the owner of the silver hair yelled, wildly swinging the ancient sword.

Japan leapt back, startled, and realized who it was. "P-prussia-san! It's me!" The person, now identified as Prussia, blinked, before laughing.

"Kesesese! Japan! So it's you! Yes! The awesome me knew it was you the whole time! Kesese..." Japan's eyebrow twitched.

'W-what a shameless liar...' he shook his head swiftly. "No time for that...Prussia-san!"

Prussia yelped at Japan's sudden outburst. "Y-yes?"

"I have found Germany-san...but I have no idea where Italy-kun is...do you know?"

Prussia grimaced. "West is alright? But Ita-chen...after we saw that...THING...we ran upstairs, but we split up...you believe me right?!"

Japan nodded. "Hai..."

Prussia shuddered. "But seriously...that thing was starknaked! And it was the colour of a rotten scone which was made by England!"

**...**

Somewhere, England sneezed.

**...**

Japan stifled a laugh at that. He had to agree, it _did _undeniably look like England's scone. Suddenly, Prussia's head snapped up, red eyes wide in horror.

"Did you...did you hear that?"

Japan cocked his head. "Hear wha-"

_Hnnnggh..._

_Hnnnnnah..._

"That! That just then! It sounded like heavy breathing!" Japan nodded.

_Thump._

_Thump._

Footsteps sounded as Prussia pointed at Japan's katana.

"Hey...if that thing on your hip isn't for show..." Japan nodded again.

The doorknob rattled as something tried to pry it open.

The duo waited with baited breath. After a while...the rattling stopped.

Prussia sighed in relief. "Let's go...we're going ass kicking!"

Japan nodded, but faintly, he could see traces of fear deep in the albino's eyes.

_We must win..._

**.XX.**

Me: And that's that! :) Read and review. I promise you, next chapter will cover from the fight, to finding Italy. So stay tuned!


	8. Author's Note

Me: I'm sorry, but...it had to be done. I'm sorry...

Japan: So it's come to this?

Me: Yes...I'm sorry, but...HetaOni: It's Only Got Worse, is going on hiatus. I'm really sorry, but...as much as I love HetaOni, I feel as if...i'm not doing a good job in pleasing the fans...so...yeah. If you want to 'adopt' this story, please, PM me. You have until 30/6/13 to PM me, before this story is labled as complete, or worse, deleted. I'm sorry. Thank you for reviewing, you guys, and a massive thank you to SilvermistAnimeLover for supporting me and giving me all the information I need. Thank you so much! :) So...this is it. Bye for now!

Japan: But Lauren...you forgot something.

Me: Uh?

Japan: About...you know...

Me: ...Oh yeah! By the way, this won't be the only HetaOni fic I will do, I will do fics that describe a few scenes during the game, like, England going...going...and Italy...Italy not waking up...so, yeah. Thank you! Ciao! :)

_HetaOni: It's Only Got Worse._

_07-08-12 - 23/06/13_


End file.
